The present invention relates to charcoal grills, and more specifically to a new design having a cool base.
Most charcoal grills of prior art are dangerous, having a base which can reach temperatures of hundreds of degrees, causing severe skin burns to any adult or child who may accidentally touch the base. If a charcoal grill of prior art were to be placed upon a wooden table, it would likely burn and damage the table. Therefore, there is a need for a charcoal grill whose base can be touched without causing a skin burn, and which can be placed on a table without damaging the table.
Accordingly, one objective of the present invention is to provide a charcoal grill which can be placed on any table top without causing burns or damage. This objective is achieved by placing a refractory mass below a bed of burning charcoal briquets, in combination with an upper free airspace which is below the refractory mass and above a base plate, in combination with a lower free airspace which is below the base plate and above the table top.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a charcoal grill which can be placed on any table top without causing burns or damage, and which can speed the ignition of the charcoal briquets. This objective is accomplished by including an air diffuser in a casing below the charcoal briquets. Pressurized air is provided to an air inlet, which passes through an opening in the side of the casing leading to the air diffuser. The air diffuser has multiple air jets which are directed upward toward the charcoal briquets.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a charcoal grill which can be placed on any table top without causing burns or damage, and which cooks food in a pleasing way wherein the food is more easily viewed. This objective is accomplished by making the grill part in a convex shape.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings.